


December 3rd

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Eliza's Holiday routine ft Megan
Relationships: elizabeth queen/Ronnie stein
Series: Holidays 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	December 3rd

Growing up with a big family, getting tons of gifts at birthdays and holidays, Eliza was definitely spoiled. But nothing compared to how spoiled Megan is. Maybe this is partially Eliza's fault, she hasn't really put a cap on the gifts, but this is extreme.

The holidays start in a small apartment in LA. Megan wakes up bright and early, runs to Eliza and Ronnie's room and wakes them up, and then meets them in the living room for gifts, a small dog feeding off of this energy and barking. It's nice, it's warm, it's a family bonding moment Eliza wouldn't trade for the world.

Megan opens up the gifts that Ronnie and Eliza picked out for her, she goes through the gifts that Quinn left for her, and she eats a chocolate Santa for breakfast because it's a holiday and she's allowed sweets.....It makes sense now why Oliver never allowed Eliza or her sister to have chocolate early in the morning. But it makes Megan happy and she'd suffer through the sugar rush if that's what it took to see her smile.

Once all of the holiday stuff is done at Eliza's apartment in LA, she takes the device that HD made for her and brings Megan to the Wayne Manor in Gotham before going back to the apartment to clean up the mess and sort through old toys to make room for the new ones. In a few hours, Eliza goes back and picks Megan up. By this point she's filled with even more sugar and has a bag full of even more toys.

Now it was time to take the Jumpship and visit Donna and Quentin in Vegas. Eliza, Ronnie, Roman, and Quinn watch on the sidelines as Megan gets her gifts from her great-grand parents. More gifts, more toys, more sweets. They spend about an hour there before loading everything back onto the ship and moving from Vegas to Central City.

In Central City Megan gets gifts from HD, Liv, the Raymond sisters, Marley, and Ronnie's family. More gifts, more sweets, more toys. It's a pattern, a very long pattern that ends with a sugar crash at the end of the day. But it wasn't time for that to happen just yet because after Central City, they get to go to New York.

In New York they visit Bryce, Callie, and JJ and Ada. They visit Bryce and Callie first, Megan gets to open presents, play with their cat, and then they hop in a Taxi to pick up JJ and Ada from their apartment. They arrive at the apartment, Megan opens up more gifts, plays with dogs and a cat, and now everyone gets on the Jumpship. What was once seating 3 people is now seating 5.

After leaving New York, it was finally time for Star City.

They arrive around 5, letting themselves into the Queen Mansion. The smell of food rushes past them as they walk through the door, Oliver was already cooking. He was probably cooking all day, he has a big family to feed after all.

William is the first person they see, he greets them with a welcoming smile and catches on to Eliza's tiredness immediately. He brings Megan to the kitchen to pull Oliver away from the food long enough to open gifts, giving Eliza a solid 2 minutes to breathe before jumping right back into the holiday spirit.

She loves that Megan has such a big family, but all of the traveling was exhausting. She has new respect for Ada every time she travels. Eliza goes from place to place during the holidays, Ada does it weekly for work.

Once Megan and Will came into the living room with Oliver, it was time to open up the remaining gifts and then it would be time to eat. This was the best part of all of the traveling. It's not that Eliza didn't love seeing their family and visiting them for the holidays, and it's not that she didn't love watching Megan open gifts in different environments all day, but this was home.

She didn't have to go back to LA until new years, Megan would be going back to Gotham after the Merlyns visit, she had dozens of siblings that could watch Megan if she needed a break. It was finally time to relax. She had her family, everyone she cared about the most was in the same area, the same house, and they were all safe. She even had Ronnie and they were happy and raising their daughter.

The last few years have been the most stressful of her life, but it was worth it. For moments and holidays like this... It was worth it. And she'd do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow 3 in a row....see you tomorrow?


End file.
